1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilet plungers and, more particularly, to toilet plungers especially adapted for use in modem toilets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional toilet plungers are ineffective when used to unplug the Federally mandated 1.6 gallon toilets since virtually all toilets now constructed have a trough at the bottom of the toilet bowl. In order to minimize the amount of water necessary to cover the toilet discharge outlet, a trough is molded into the commode bowl. Most discharge outlets are also changed from an angle of about 45 degrees to a near vertical configuration. Previously, a conventional toilet plunger could be tipped to an angle nearly matching the discharge outlet, and the total force exerted by the operator on the plunger would be directed into the discharge outlet, for dislodging any clog, with several rapid cycles of compression and expansion.
Since the above-mentioned modern toilets are designed with the trough and a vertical discharge outlet, the conventional toilet plungers cannot be angled to match the vertical outlet and cannot fit down into the narrow trough. As a result, with a conventional plunger being used with such a modern toilet, the force exerted by the operator on the plunger is dissipated equally in all directions due to the aiming of the force at the trough bottom. Therefore, only a small portion of the operator-exerted force is able to enter the discharge outlet for dislodging an obstruction. As a result, many obstructions are not dislodged by such a reduced dislodging force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,283 provides an elephant nose plunger in which a flexible, small diameter bellows section is located at the end of a flexible large diameter bellows section. However, such a toilet plunger cannot overcome the modem trough design. Use of the elephant nose plunger would require much manipulation on the part of the operator to position the small diameter bellows section into the discharge outlet at the end of every compression/expansion cycle. Also, the small diameter bellows section cannot seal the trough from blowback since the trough bottom is normally flush with the discharge outlet. In view of the above, it would be desirable if a toilet plunger apparatus were provided which allows the distal end of the plunger to nestle in the trough and fit inside the discharge outlet of modem toilets. Moreover, it would be desirable if a toilet plunger apparatus included a sealing lip to engage the edge of the discharge outlet and to lock the plunger in place during compression/expansion cycles.
As stated above, conventional toilet plungers, especially conventional plungers which include a bellows for exerting the compression/expansion cycles, are not adapted for the modem toilets. In this respect, it would be desirable if a toilet plunger apparatus were provided for retrofitting a conventional toilet plunger to operate with modern toilets. More specifically, it would be desirable if a kit were provided for converting a conventional bellows plunger to one that is suitable for use with modern toilets.
Aside from the U.S. patent discussed above, the following U.S. patents may also be of interest: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,476,969, 2,844,826, 5,384,918, and 6,510,860. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,969 discloses a sewer cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,826 discloses a conventional bellows plunger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,918 discloses a plunger connected to a source of extraneous water pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,860 discloses an adapter for a drain clearing tool.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a toilet plunger that has a relatively small diameter distal end, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a toilet plunger apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) allows the distal end of the plunger to nestle in the trough and fit inside the discharge outlet of modern toilets; (2) includes a sealing lip to engage the edge of the discharge outlet and to lock the plunger in place during compression/expansion cycles; (3) provides for retrofitting a conventional bellows toilet plunger to operate with modem toilets; and (4) provides a kit for converting a conventional bellows plunger to one that is suitable for use with modern toilets. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique toilet plunger apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.